


An unlikely pair

by Aquietwriter25



Series: JD & Dr. Cox [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: One shots of JD/Cox more vulnerable Cox then JD. But i have both.
Relationships: Carla Espinosa Turk/Christopher Turk, Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: JD & Dr. Cox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	An unlikely pair

**Author's Note:**

> Safe

JD grinned softly sitting up in bed his boyfriend's head cushioned in the crook of his his arm, Cox's features relaxed, open as JD gently traced his fingers on his boyfriends face. From up his nose to his lips.

You could see the exhaustion on the Doctors face but blissful at the same time. 

JD hummed.


End file.
